Hidden Dreams
by Khaos Killer
Summary: Life doesn't always give you a second shot at your dreams and never gives you another opportunity to find what you actually want. So when you do get it...Go With it SasuNaruSasu
1. Hidden Desire's

AN-

So this is my official try at a Narusasunaru multi chap. GO MMEEEEEEEEEEEEE. Pls read it and review so I can learn what went right wrong and center…Keep smiling an "Wuv" narusasu..or sasunaru whatever floats your boat, tickes your fanny, gets you crappy in the nappy or…you get my drift…read and review pleaseeeeeeeeeeasss

Disclaimer- Naruto is not mine …no ownage and no money made

################################################## ############################## Hidden Dreams

He stood straight along with the other genin's as he waited for his mission. When it was handed to him he opened it to find another D- Rank mission. Anger, an emotion that he was very familiar to came but he still kept his face calm. It was a simple one that had him painting over a wall messed up by graffiti. Crumpling the package in his hand he turned about and started to leave but was stopped by the chatter of the ninja's behind him

"What is it Uchiha this time eh…cleaning a yard or finding a pet."

Another man replied "Make sure you find Mr Whiskers Uchiha, better use your sharingan for it." The men laughed at the silly comment and gave another shot.

"That's what he spent years training that sharingan of his for…finding Mr Whiskers."

His fists clenched as his eyes narrowed. He could find at least 94 ways to kill the men without a single reaction of theirs, but just before he could act he remembered his goal. A small smile graced his face enough to stops the ninja's laughter and make them clench their weapons at the same time. Sasuke left with a blur.

Sasuke dropped the empty paint cans and brush in the basket. The wall previously filled with a colourful expletive was now the typical brick red colour. With a blank face he turned to find the face that haunted his mind, gave him hope and crushed it at the same time. He just stood and stared as the hokage walked towards the tower surrounded by ninja's and anbu talking to him about immaterial things. His eyes lauded through out the world for the potency could only focus on one thing and one thing only. He stared blatantly as blue no… blue the colour of the sky eh still not it… cerulean with a hint of violet eyes looked up from the people around him. They found his eyes and for a brief second unguarded emotion was displayed only to harden and become unreadable. The hokage again turned to his associates and talked to them with an easy smile. Sasuke's stomach dived of a cliff as the hokage simply walked away smiling and joking with his friends a clear change to the way he looked at Sasuke. Sasuke could only stare as Naruto walked away his orange cape flapping with the wind.

################################################## #############################

"_Uchiha Sasuke you are hereby sentenced to an indefinite status a genin, you will not leave the village for only other reason except for missions and any other action of yours against the village of Konohagakure will result in immediate execution. Your sharingan will also be sealed and only can be removed with the permission of the hokage. You may leave. Guards remove his shackles."_

At the man's word two guards came and removed his shackles. As Sasuke lifted his hands after days of captivity the guards flinched and walked away. Sasuke looked up and watched as the three masked men in front of him leave, the third man's mask ineffectual at hiding his identity as golden hair flopped against the raven mask. Sasuke watched as Naruto walked away, his black anbu jacket flapping as he walked.

################################################## ################################

Sasuke walked back to his house. The Uchiha compound was destroyed and sold off. Now he lived in a house provided by the council. Sighing to himself he lay down on his bed thinking about how this situation got so complicated. Breathing deeply he closed his eyes just to be assailed by a familiar vision. Breathing deeply he closed his eyes just to be assailed by thoughts of Naruto.

Waking up the next day he opened his eyes as a single ray of light came into his house. He started on his everyday routine as he washed, got dressed and leapt out the window to train. He reached the training ground near to the forest as only a few people ever went there. He took out his kunai, jumped in the air and hit all the targets disgusted nevertheless at his reduced speed without all his chakra at his disposal. Naruto's men had blocked more chakra paths then necessary and he was still getting used to it. Removing his blade, he went through the motions as he practiced. Suddenly he stopped as he felt someone watching him. His first instinct was activating the sharingan but then he scowled at the fact that the person could not be observed. The person's chakra was dark and light as if battling with two extreme emotions. Just as he could move in that direction a voice yelled

"Uchiha, you have a mission."

Sasuke distracted looked at the man and then again turned to look at the voyeur but he or she had escaped. Scowling at loosing his prey he walked in direction of the jounin, Okate if he remembered correctly.

"What is it? And since when do jounins personally deliver a mission?" He mocked but after a glance at the scroll before him he froze.

"They do when it's an A-Rank mission and its deadline is today." Sasuke took the scroll and read it, his eyes widening at every word.

"No."

"You have no choice…hokage's orders. If you want to refuse, go talk to him. See if he listens."

Sasuke stuffed the scroll in his jacket and poofed away. Okate observed the targets pierced with kunais right in the head and whistled before leaving.

Sasuke reached the tower and opened the giant doors.

Before Sasuke could even say a word two guards held blade's at his neck.

"I want to talk to the hokage."

"Get in line. Uchiha"

Before it could get messy a female voice shouted "Let him in."

Sasuke pushed the blades away and walked in. Without waiting for an explanation he exclaimed "No."

"Yes."

"NO. And that's final."

"Yes and that's hokage's orders."

Before another eloquent reply a messy blond head came out from the Hokage's desk.

"Ah, Shizune is that the guy who's coming with m...What the hell is Sasuke doing here!"


	2. Chapter 2

Ok This is Chapter 2...so read and review too please

Disclamer- I dont own Naruto...I know Shocker...

################################################## ########################

Before another eloquent reply a messy blond head came out from the Hokage's desk.

"Ah, Shizune is that the guy who's coming with m...What the hell is Sasuke doing here!"

Shizune scowled and replied "He along with Neji's, Karo's and Lee's team will accompany you to your destination."

Before either Sasuke or Naruto could get a word in she walked in the hokage's chamber and started talking to him privately. Sasuke could get certain words such as sharingan, Akatsuki, tails and seal, but could not listen properly. After couple of minutes of more hushed talks the argument stopped.

When the door opened only Shizune stepped out."Sasuke you will accompany the team's of Hyuuga Neji, Shotahi Karo and Rock Lee as part of the hokage's bodyguard to an undisclosed location. You will take him there and accompany him until his return."

Susuke gritted his teeth and answered "Isn't there any one else who could accompany _our illustrious hokage_ in this mission?"

"Are you questioning the wisdom of the hokage's decision?"

"It's not his discussion if he's not even aware of it"

"He has sworn to protect the village and he can't do that if he's injured…look Uchiha no one is happy with this decision but it is a necessity and an order in your case and a refusal would be an action against our village."

_Great…that's what I want in the morning… a threat of execution by an assistant._

"Oh and Sasuke… successful completion of this mission could result in a jounin rank and a release of certain chakra pathway's"

This got his attention… _if they were willing to play their most desperate card, then obviously they are in some dire need_.

"I accept as there apparently is no other choice… when do we leave?"

"Tomorrow at 10 am. Details will be given at your debriefing which will be done at Neji's place at 9, you may leave."

Sasuke turned and left.

############################################# ###################################

"_Come on UHHH you little AHHH piece of shit UFFF Where is the Akatsuki hiding?" The man asked between punches, a bad tactic for interrogation as it did not allow the victim air or time to speak._

_Between breaths the Uchiha replied "I HAAA don't HAAAAA know you idiot!"_

_A silly mistake as this led to him being punched more often. The "Questioning" was continuing from over 6 days. Each tactic from physical pain to genjutsu had been used but to no avail._

_The man punched him and Sasuke could not even mange a gasp. He just took the pain. The punches continued until a weakened but authoritative voice said "Enough. There's no need to kill him. Leave and get water and bandages."_

"_Yes, Sir."_

_The man stroked a tentative hand over his wounds. As soon as skin touched skin the Uchiha jerked back and the hand stiffened. Even before Sasuke could open his eyes the man had left leaving his interrogator to be the one to clean and bandage him. Sasuke could have swore that for a second after opening his eyes he saw an orange blur but he concluded that the light was playing tricks._

############################################ ###############################

Sasuke walked the on the streets rather than jumping over them. He knew that whatever he had been trying to accomplish in the village could be a complete success or failure in this mission.

_As if this wasn't hard enough already they now want me and him in the same room or rather same trail to an undisclosed location._

Sasuke huffed at the situation and walked to the street vendors for food. Sitting in the first bench he noticed with growing amusement that this was a ramen shop. Grinning at the unintended irony he stomached a bowl somehow and walked over to the Hyuuga's for his debriefing.

_Somehow I don't think this is going to be a good meeting._

After knocking for 7 minutes the Hyuuga opened his door. Narrowing his eyes at Sasuke Neji's first words were "You're late."

"I'm on time."

"You punctuality may be poor but I take more offense at your integrity. Nevertheless the issue is different. What do you know about the mission?"

"It's a guarding mission with the hokage as target. Yours and two other jounins team's will also be a part. The location is undisclosed.'

"Ah…good. We will leave tomorrow at 10. You will be a part of my team and will obey my orders. Understood?"

"I wasn't informed about my team status, and about whom I'll be reporting to." Sasuke hardened his tone so that the Hyuuga new exactly what he thought of his orders.

"Now you are. Leave."

Sasuke scowled as the door banged on his face. Jumping over the streets, he quickly reached his house which was just two blocks over. As he opened his door he found an intruder in there. Grabbing his katana he burst into his bedroom to find Naruto sitting there. For a second he saw a brief confusion of emotions in the other's eyes with affection being dominant one, but the next second the hatred came back and Sasuke was sure that it was just the light playing tricks.

"Sasuke." Naruto begin…


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys. Welcome to the third instalment of hidden dreams. Now a couple of you asked e questions on Pm, feel free to give them as reviews. FYI I LOVE REVIEWS…..REVIEWS! (Mental asylum staff controls madman). So as I was saying, please review and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Answer to the seme uke question of blue is that They Both Are Seme N Uke. Plus as side bonus YAOI! Just partial but nevertheless. I don't think HD could get a full lemon yet but who knows. This is a flashback and reality chap even more so than my previous chapters. The flashbacks are in italics. Duh. So now SHOO go read.

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto. Yet. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Just wait till my master plan hatches.

As he opened his door he found an intruder in there. Grabbing his katana he burst into his bedroom to find Naruto sitting there. For a second he saw a brief confusion of emotions in the other's eyes with affection being dominant one, but the next second the hatred came back and Sasuke was sure that it was just the light playing tricks.

"Sasuke." Naruto begin…

########################################### ######################################

"_Sasuke." Naruto begin…_

_Sasuke assumed that there must be a point in every relationship where you could predict what was going to happen. For example in the current situation, he could predict that Naruto was about to embark on other one of his speeches about life, honour, his nindo and so on so forth. After a while it started to get a bit repetitive. So doing what he did best he ignored the words in favour of creating another chidori. As soon as the blue thunder covered his hand and his eyes swirled to the red and black of his sharingan, he heard Naruto sigh. He was stumped as never had he seen Naruto give up what the idiot was saying. He smirked as he thought that perhaps Naruto understood that it was best to actually give up but a look at Naruto proved he was wrong. The boy standing on the edge of the rock straightened up with a smile of his own, his however was not one of satisfaction but of the joy of battle one Sasuke had seen on only few people those who relished the fight. The demon chakra around Naruto increased and twisted as if coming to life. A few drops of blood still seeped from the cut Sasuke's sword had left on Naruto face while the whiskers, fangs, claws and hair grew. He looked ready for war, he looked like a demon. He looked beaut Hold on a minute. NOT beautiful. He looked liked the idiot he was._

_"Hn." Sasuke replied eloquently._

_"Bastard."_

_"Just give up."_

_"Would you?"_

_There. That had him stumped. Of course not. He finally understood a little bit of the idiot's goal._

_"Why?"_

_"Because." With that trademark Uzumaki Good Guy grin._

_Sasuke smiled and then jumped up, diving towards Naruto. Naruto answered by filling the arena with shadow clones. Sasuke grimaced as clone after clone jumped at him but he finished them all. Dropping to where Naruto was standing seconds before, he failed to spot him. Suddenly he heard the telltale sound of the rasenshuriken. Which was Naruto shouting "RASENSHURIKEN!" He jumped back just in time as the entire cliff was destroyed. Naruto once again jumped up in the air with another rasenshuriken. Sasuke jumped even further as he watched Naruto waste his energy with a pointless frontal attack. Or so he thought as he felt the entire wall behind him collapse as huge chakra arms engulfed him. The idiot had occupied him to dodge the attacks meanwhile the chakra arms slowly sneaked up behind him. If he didn't know Naruto he would say Naruto was getting smarter. But Sasuke also had a trick up his sleeve. Naruto landed stumped as Sasuke just poofed away. The bastard had use his own technique and made a shadow clone. Just as Naruto prepared to search for him he was plummeted through out the sky as a snake tore through his shoulder. Orochimaru laughed as the poison seeped in Naruto whiled his vision blacked out._

########################################### #################################

"What?"

"The mission, what else? I want you to refuse it."

"Really, the thought never crossed my mind."

"Sasuke."

"Naruto."

"Just refuse."

Sasuke actually thought about refusing. But the fact that he would be with Naruto and the added benefits had made him certain that he would accept it.

"I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Because." Sasuke almost laughed as Naruto struggled to control his irritation at his last remark but when a tan hand grabbed his collar and smashed him against the wall he paid attention once again.

"Let me go!"

"Just refuse the mission, bastard and leave me alone!"

"I did not ask for it. Let me go." He replied slowly as him talking to a child. However he thought some more and asked "Unless of course you like me this way. You do don't you?"

Immediately the tan hands let him go but Sasuke sensed it and turned, driving Naruto in the wall.

"Why did you come here Naruto?" Their lips almost touched as Sasuke grinded in Naruto.

"Nghh, Let me go bas…tard." Naruto sighed as Sasuke grinded into him. Gathering his senses he pushed Sasuke off but the bastard reversed his move by hooking his leg and tripping them both on the floor.

"Bastard." Naruto informed Sasuke, as Sasuke kissed him.

"Idiot." Sasuke notified Naruto, as he pushed him back.

Naruto got up and dusted himself. Before leaving however he hissed in a startling imitation of Orochimaru "Just go away."

Sasuke watched as Naruto poofed away and grinned. Not a Oh I'm Superior (Uchiha Trademark) one but the actual happy one.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, here's chapter 4 of hidden story will be like a focus on each day with a flashback so thats just about the format. Now to my lovely reviewers...

Janet- Sure I'll try to update it as fast as possible.

MikaUchiha- I cant wait to see where I go with this ether. Wait what did i say

John Doe- Thanks for the praise but could you please write in detail where I should improve. :)

Now rest of you Read and run guys, I see you!

Review Please and read it too. Now shoo

"Bastard." Naruto informed Sasuke, as Sasuke kissed him.

"Idiot." Sasuke notified Naruto, as he pushed him back.

Naruto got up and dusted himself. Before leaving however he hissed in a startling imitation of Orochimaru "Just go away."

Sasuke watched as Naruto poofed away and grinned. Not an Oh I'm Superior (Uchiha Trademark) one but the actual happy one.

################################################## ## ################

Sasuke woke up. A thoroughly insignificant event in an actual sense but probably complicated by the fact that he straddling the couch. Probably due to the fact that Naruto forgot his jacket. Which was on said couch. Grumbling while getting up he begun his post waking up ritual.

Reaching the ground, he noticed a huge group of people there, waiting for him. They all were also part of the mission.

_Three teams for a simple guarding mission. Something's going on. _

He spotted Neji with two of his runts. Lee with three of his and that new guy Karo with two. All of them were staring at Naruto surrounded by his friends who were talking, hugging and in Sakura's case, whacking the hokage. After a while of hushed talks they left with not a single ninja giving as much as a backward glance to a standing Sasuke.

"Okay, let's go!" Naruto shouted with his usual enthusiasm.

################################################## ### ############################

"_Let's go." Naruto suddenly broke out halting Sasuke in his tracks._

"_Where?" Sasuke spoke up._

"_Anywhere."_

Sasuke paused for a clarification. When none was forthcoming he again asked. "Again, is there a specific place in your mind?"

_Naruto visibly struggled to explain. Finally he answered "Where, you know there's no demon no…no clan to avenge or a life to take, just you and me and no…just us" Sasuke could see the raw emotion on his face and the blonde's shoulders drooped. _

_Sasuke thought before replying as he could see the idiot was serious. Idiot. "Hn, why can't we be like that right now?"_

_Naruto pondered his statement. Sasuke could almost see Naruto's thoughts. After a few moments's the sudden vulnerability eased and smiled shouting with his usual grin "No, not now someday…eh bastard some day."_

"_Hn, someday. I'll hold you to that, but till then let's finish what we started."_

_Naruto tensed up as he realised that it was inevitable."Sasuke." Naruto begin._

_Sasuke assumed that there must be a point in every relationship where you could predict what was going to happen…_

############################################## #################################

"Where?" Sasuke spoke up.

"Weren't you told all this at the debriefing?" Naruto asked with actual surprise ignoring his "IGNORE UCHIHA IN PUBLIC" rule.

"No, all Neji deigned to tell me was that the location, mission details and the objective was a secret, I'm just glad the reporting time wasn't." Sasuke answered glaring at Neji.

"Neji… all right. You and Neji's team will guard the rear while they'll fill you in on the details. Now, let's leave."

Sasuke trudged along as Neji explained the mission in the least possible words. They were going to the village of the sand for an unexplained emergency call. After reaching they just had to follow where ever Naruto went and assess the situation.

After trekking for hours they decided to camp for the night in a forest. While everyone was walking to a safe spot, Sasuke felt a strange chakra around him. Glancing at the faces of the other ninja's he could see that they felt it too. After a while the chakra left and everyone relaxed, but wondering about the identity of the chakra.

"There are some bandits in this area." Neji spoke up answering everyone's question.

"I don't think those were bandits, the chakra trails were too powerful." Naruto replied, "Uchiha go investigate, while the rest find a place to camp." He added with a smirk. The entire squad waited to see wether he would obey the order for a menial task or refuse, but Sasuke had done worse as his spell as a genin.

"Of course Hokage-Sama, by the way here's your jacket which you forgot on my couch last night."

Sasuke jumped away amid a chorus of astonished glares, a Karo who was trying to stuff his hand in his mouth to prevent laughter and a shocked Naruto with a bemused expression on his face.

Just before he left he swore he heard Naruto mumble "Surprised you cared that much to return it bastard."


End file.
